


Lament/Ballet

by orphan_account



Series: Once More With Feeling [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Loneliness, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	




End file.
